harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Muffy (AWL)
Muffy (ムームー Mūmū) is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, ''and ''Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court in A Wonderful Life ''and ''A Wonderful Life Special Edition. Once a city girl, Muffy moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley after experiencing heartbreak after heartbreak. Although she enjoys the quiet environment, Muffy has had trouble adjusting to the quiet life. One of her only friends in town is Griffin, who is also her employer. Muffy works as a waitress at the town's Blue Bar. Griffin has become somewhat of a father to her, and she enjoys her job and the customers she gets to socialize with. She likes to walk in the valley during her time off and will sometimes make trips to the city. Muffy will remain single if you do not marry her and will become rather depressed about it as she grows older in later years. Muffy's diary is located in a potted plant inside the Blue Bar. This can be viewed to see her current heart level for you. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event After Muffy reaches one heart, exit your farmhouse sometime in the afternoon on a nice day. Takakura will want to talk to you about shipping, but is interrupted by your dog barking. Your dog is barking at Muffy, who lets out a startled cry. You rush to help Muffy who has been pinned against your barn. After sending your dog away, Takakura also leaves without saying a word. Muffy wonders if she's somehow made Takakura angry and is a little worried about it. After reassuring her that Takakura isn't angry with her, you ask her if she's okay. She says that she's fine, but doesn't understand why your dog doesn't like her because she really likes animals. She then asks if you can show her around next time she comes to the farm. You nod and she leaves. ---- 2 Heart Event ''' After Muffy reaches two hearts, try to go to the Blue Bar sometime in the evening. Muffy will come out of the bar, frustrated and angry with herself. She says that she broke a few dishes, and that she breaks things when something's on her mind. If you offer to listen to what's on Muffy's mind, she'll confide in you and then tell you that she feels much better. She'll suggest that you come into the bar and the two of you will go inside. ---- '''3 Heart Event After Muffy has three hearts or more in her diary, try to exit your farmhouse in the afternoon (around 3pm) on a sunny day. You'll see Muffy standing on the town bridge and go to see her. She will tell you that she just got back from a wedding in the city. She's upset because her friends were making fun of her for being a barmaid in the valley. She now feels like she doesn't really know where she belongs and asks what you think. If you tell Muffy that you think she belongs in the valley, she will feel better. ---- 4 Heart Event When Muffy is at four hearts, try and trigger this scene by going to bed relatively early in the evening (between 6 and 8pm). You'll be woken up by a knock on your door. Takakura and Muffy are there, with Muffy being very afraid. She thinks that she is being stalked by somebody and asks if she could stay at your house. If you tell her that she can stay, she will come in and the two of you will talk for awhile. You'll soon get another knock on your door. Carter, Griffin and Kassey will be there and will try and explain that this whole thing is a big misunderstanding. The "stalker" turns out to Griffin. After talking it over, Muffy leaves to go back to the Blue Bar. ---- 4 Heart Date Event This optional event can be viewed when Muffy has four hearts. If she does, enter the Blue Bar in the afternoon in between 12pm and 1pm. When you enter, Muffy will ask you to come to the back room with her. If you follow her, Muffy will tell you that she's been having a bit of a bad today and doesn't really feel like working. You can either ask her out on a date or tell her that you're going back to the bar. If you tell her that you'd like to take her out on a date she is extremely thrilled and the two of you will go out. After the date, you will take Muffy back to the Blue Bar. She will tell you that she had a lot of fun and hopes that you ask her out again sometime. ---- Proposal In order to propose to Muffy, she must have four full red hearts and you must have seen her heart events. If you've seen the date event, Muffy will take the feather without asking any questions and the two of you will be engaged right away. If you have not seen the date event, Muffy will ask if the feather is for her when you present it. After telling Muffy that the feather is for her, she will take you to the back of the Blue Bar (assuming that she wants to accept your proposal). Muffy will tell you how happy she is. She doesn't understand why you want to be with her, but she's very glad! After leading you out of the room, Muffy excitedly looks at the Blue Feather hardly able to believe her luck. ---- Reverse Proposal If Muffy is the girl with the highest affection for you by the end of Winter but you have not given your feather away, Muffy will come to your home at the end of Chapter 1. While you're asleep, Muffy comes to your house and finds the Blue Feather. When you wake up, Muffy will greet you and then ask you why it is that you have a Blue Feather. She tells you that she wants it, but isn't sure if that's what you want. When given the chance, propose to her to make the engagement final. Muffy happily accepts and runs off to tell Griffin the good news! The two of you will be married shortly after. 'Other Events' A Betrayal of Love See this scene by seeing all of Muffy’s cut-scenes (including the one where you agree to take her on a date) but give the blue feather to another girl before the end of Chapter 1. When you try to enter your house, Muffy appears and says, “...That’s OK. I’m used to this kind of thing. I don’t even know why I came here. Talk about stupid...” She walks away, then turns back to say, “I was serious about you.” After this, she leaves. ---- Love Troubles In Another Wonderful Life, every spring you can find her standing on the bridge staring at the river. When talking to her, she will bemoan her unlucky relationships with men, but then determines she will find the right guy one day, only to be found crying once again the next year. In A Wonderful Life, if you chose not to marry her, then you may find her on the beach one night, upset that she's grown old without ever getting married and having children like you did. Triva * In the Special Edition if the player marries Muffy and have a girl then she will wear a more modest blue dress compared to her normal red one. * If you propose to another girl after reaching three hearts with her, Muffy is the only character with a jealousy event. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Bachelorettes